


Red

by TaraTyler



Series: Dornie [3]
Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, dornie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Red

      Connie was beginning to get worried. Normally, whenever Dorothy was out late, she would text Connie with a warning and advise her to not stay up too late. Dorothy knew that Connie tended to worry. She had seen first hand the kind of trouble that Dorothy could dig herself into… and that was on an average day when she wasn’t already angry.  
Dorothy had been yelling when Connie got home from her six o’clock afternoon psychology class. Connie had gotten used to Dorothy’s yelling early on in their friendship.

  * Eventually, she had even learned to decipher the different kinds.
  * Excited yelling was for her video games, sports, and surprises.
  * Rant yelling was for use after something happened that had left Dorothy in a tizzy.
  * Friendly yelling came out when the whole group was over,she got excited and Dorothy felt as though she needed to be heard.



Dorothy was easily excitable, and when excited, Dorothy tended to yell. However, this instance was completely different.

  
_Dorothy hadn’t been excited, frustrated or any of the other tones that Connie knew how to easily recognize. Even through her facade, as Connie piled her head around the corner and into her girlfriend’s bedroom, she could see that Dorothy was feeling small as she weakly held the phone to her ear. Dorothy was trying to protect herself from whomever was on the other end of the phone._

  
     Dorothy was never meant to be small. As soon as she came through the door, Dorothy filled the room. She was enigmatic, dependable, but mostly just always there _. That was one of the things that Connie loved the most about her, her_ there-ness _._

  
     “If you aren’t going to listen to me, don’t fucking call.” Dorothy’s voice was barely above a whisper, choked and hoarse. Connie could see the internal debate of whether or not to throw the phone across the room. She breathed a sigh of relief when Dorothy didn’t.

  
     When Dorothy looked up, she seemed shocked to see Connie there. Her eyes were filled with tears and Connie recognized her facial expression as little as she had her tone of voice. It was disconcerting. After three months of a relationship and living together for six, Connie had thought that she knew Dorothy inside and out, upside and down. She didn’t like being wrong.

  
     Dorothy shoved the phone into her pocket roughly and pushed past Connie as though she weren’t actually there.

  
     “Who was on the phone?” Connie asked, watching the muscle in Dorothy’s jaw jump as she ground her teeth.

  
     “Mother. I’m going to go let off some steam. I’ll see you later.” Dorothy grabbed her wallet and jacket before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

  
     Connie tried not to let it get to her. She knew that her girlfriend was really, seriously pissed and obviously not in the mood for talking. She just really wished that Dorothy would open up and talk to her. Dorothy would talk about just about anything for ages, unless the conversation turned personal and in her general direction. As soon as Connie would bring up Dorothy’s parents or even her own parents, Dorothy would shut down… all of the way down. Connie hated it, but never pressed.

  
\------/////-----

  
      “Thanks, Ariana, I would hate to be a bother to you, but I feel like I wouldn’t be the best person to go after her right now. I means a lot to me… just bring her home safely. Thank you again, bye-bye.” Connie hanged up the phone and sat down at Dorothy’s computer system.

  
      “The password is AllForOne, why am I not surprised? All right Inseps. I need your help.” Connie said the the livestream, watching the icons for each of Dorothy’s friends come alive.

 

> Emblue: anything for Connie!  
>  Monochrome: How can we be of assistance?  
>  Breton: Pennies are ready!  
>  Cookiemonster: Where’s Dor?

     “Dorothy is out and about in complete rage mode right now. Ariana and Alex are off trying to find her and I’m really worried. I’ve never seen her this angry before. She was on the phone with her mom and she looked so….” Connie trails off.

> Monochrome: small?  
>  Emblue: pissed?  
>  Sassyinspanish: beaten down?  
>  Breton: un-Dorothy-like?

     “Yes to all of the above.” Connie replied.

> Cookiemonster: and you called upon us to give you the answers that you want, didn’t you?

     “Well, I would really prefer that Dee be willing to give them to me herself, but she has never really seemed inclined to.” Connie looks torn.

> CanonicallyAce: I don’t feel like it’s our place to do that.  
>  CanonicallyAce: That isn’t our story to tell you.  
>  Cookiemonster: When it comes to words, there aren’t any take-backs.  
>  Cookiemonster: You can’t unlearn something, no matter how much you want to.  
>  Breton: I’d tell you, but Beth and Laura can be scary when they want to be.  
>  Sica_inimicis: You have no idea

     “Could you keep me company until she comes back? It’s harder to be worried on your own.” Connie requested.

> Breton: Dorothy is like an onion…  
>  SelfPortia: Shut up, Breton! Do not compare Dorothy to Shrek!

     That finally got a laugh out of Connie. Breton could always be counted on to provide the comic relief.

  
      “My girlfriend is much better looking than that ogre anyways.” Connie raised an eyebrow into the camera. “You guys are good friends.”

> Emblue: We aren’t just Dorothy’s friends anymore. We’re here for you too.  
>  Sassyinspanish: that’s what the Inseperables were created for!  
>  Cookiemonster: we’re here for #Dornie, #Portiana, and #QueenAlex  
>  SelfPortia: All for one?  
>  Breton: No! Not that! Anything but that!  
>  Monochrome: And one for all!  
>  Sassyinspanish: ^^  
>  Emblue: ^^  
>  Cookiemonster: And One For All!  
>  CanonicallyAce: ^^  
>  Sica_inicimis:^^

     The Inseperables chatted for a while, doing their best to keep Connie’s mind off of things. It helped, but they could tell by her uncharacteristic fidgeting and fretting that all was not going to be well until Dorothy was home. It was new for them. They had onely ever really seen Dorothy’s side of the pining, and they had never seen how much Connie really felt for Dorothy before. She was really, truly afraid for her girlfriend.

\------//////-----

  
       After what felt like years to Connie, Ariana came barreling in with Dorothy supported on her shoulder. Alex trailed behind, her first-aid kit in one hand. Dorothy wasn’t supporting much or any of her own weight.

       “What happened!?” Connnie asked as she rushed to meet them and assist Dorothy to the couch, where she collapsed with a groan.

  
       “It was pretty standard wild-Dorothy behavior for a while. Drinking, truly terrible dancing, and of course the usual picking fights with people twice her size.” Ariana related the tale to Connie and the camera as Alex tended to Dorothy’s injuries.

  
       “I gave as good as I got!” Dorothy protested in a slur

 

> Breton: I’m having Deja-Poo  
>  Breton: I’ve heard this bull-shit before.

  
      “I’m sure that you did, sweetheart. What did the douchecanoes do to invoke your ire this time?” Connie asked, derision dripping from her tongue as she spoke. Alex’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at her tone.

        “It was alluded to that the two of you should be accepting of some added company...you know, because she’s bi.” Ariana answered, not trusting that Dorothy wouldn’t dig the hole that she was already in with Connie even deeper if she were allowed to answer the question herself.

        Connie rolled the chair closer to Dorothy; wanting to get a better look at her. She had never seen Dorothy roughed up like this before. Her lip was split, both eyes swollen, and her nose could be broken, it was too soon to tell. Dorothy held her sides as though her ribs may have taken damage as well. As gently as she could, Connie brushed Dorothy’s bangs out of her face.

 

> Ai_firestarter: What’s this look on BonBon’s face? I don’t know if I like it or not.  
>  Heycarmilla: when Cupcake does that one I’m usualy in hot water.  
>  Allaroundgreatbi: is she going to go off? Is #Dornie safe?  
>  Worstdanceever: I don’t think that something like this will break them.  
>  Sometimesawesome: trust nothing.  
>  Breton: I’m making popcorn!  
>  Cookiemonster: shut up, breton!

       “God, Dorothy, you scared the shit out of me.” Connie moved from the chair to the couch where Dorothy squirmed to put her head in Connie’s lap; smiling lopsidedly.

  
      “Oh no, you callled me ‘Dorothy’ I must be in trouble.” she half-joked, her eyes tired and mildly apprehensive.

       “No, you’re going to be in trouble tomorrow when you’re feeling a bit better, you’re sober, and we can actually talk about this.” Connie kissed Dorothy’s forehead.

       “I look forward to it.” Dorothy replied sarcastically.

       “You’d better.” Connie chuckled softly. When they hadn’t been paying attention, Ariana and Alex had snuck out and the majority of the Inseperables had signed off.  
She did her best to be as gentle as possible while supporting Dorothy all of the way to their room. Connie carefully arranged ice packs on Dorothy’s sore places and set up the pillows so that her head would be at the correct angle. Dorothy groaned so often that it left Connie more anxious than she had been before. She really hoped that it was typical Dorothy dramatics. Connie hoped that it was her own tendency to worry too much.

  
        “I just need some sleep and I”ll be right as rain, okay?” Dorothy’s brows crease when she catches a glimpse of the look on her girlfriend’s face. “I’m sorry for scaring you, Connie. That was the last thing that I wanted. I’m not really used to IRL people caring that much. It’s okay though, I’ve had worse and bounced back like nothing.”  
“That really isn’t very comforting, Dorothy. You could have called, texted, or thrown up some freaking smoke signals instead of leaving me here to worry without knowing where you were. You stomped past me like I wasn’t even there. I count, Dee. I need to matter.” Connie doesn’t raise her voice or even look at Dorothy who has pushed up onto her elbow “Then, when you came home, and God there was so much blood on you… you matter too much to me for me to ever be okay with seeing you like that.”

  
       “Connie, I care about you too, I just didn’t want you to see me like that; so angry that I didn’t know what to do with myself. I’ve been told that it can be kind of scary, and… like I said, the last thing that I want is to scare you.” Dorothy’s voice is softer and gentler than Connie is used to. She takes it as a sign that she really means what she is saying.

       “You were worried that you might could scare me off, weren’t you?” Connie asks, moving to sit beside of her instead of perching precariously and only showing the injured girl her back.

       “It wouldn’t be the first time that I ruined something good because I can’t control my temper.” Dorothy answers and Connie can detect something else there that raises a question in the back of her mind. Connie makes a mental note to ask about it later. Dorothy is in no state for her to press.

      “I think that I’m a bit too far gone to be scared off now, Dee. You’re going to be stuck with me for the long run now.” Connie laughs softly.

  
      “Would you mind maybe staying the night with me tonight?” Dorothy asks hesitantly, her voice heavy with trepidation and vulnerability.

      “It’s unwise...but you’ve taught me that sometimes that might not be the worst thing in the world.” Connie slides into the bed next to Dorothy and kisses her split lips softly.


End file.
